memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Navigational deflector
Use of antiprotons? Would it be speculative to say that antiprotons were first introduced into deflector design with the Sovereign class? It's just that when Lt Hawk suggested shooting the Borg working on it, Picard ordered against it due to the risk of hitting the deflector, which would have been disastrous. It does seem likely that on previous starships, it may not have been much of a risk hitting the deflector as they may not have been charged with antiprotons.--Scimitar 08:46, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: Use of Antiprotons I would not agree with that speculation. In DS9: "The Jem'Hadar" the USS Odyssey was rammed by a small ship, impacting almost directly on the Deflector Dish. The chain reaction eliminated the entire ship. This is a sign that the Deflector Dish may be particularly volitile, and anti-protons seem like a reasonable explanation.-The Jigsaw Man :The ship did notexplode the moment it was hit, and had the problem been anti-protons, that would have happened. In addition, the deflector was not where the impact occured, it was behind it. Also, we sawthat part of the problem was that pieces of the ship flew around, crashing back into it, destroying a warp nacelle. We have seen in other episodes ("Cause and Effect") that impacts on the nacelles can cause catastrophic results, like a warp core breach. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:48, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::It's been a while since i've seen the episode, (ive got in DVD somewhere) but as i recall, the dominion ship rammed just behind the deflector, and if im not mistaken, that's where the galaxy class warp core is.– 7th Tactical 03:15, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::This Divx capture appears to show the attack ship impacting directly above the nav deflector, though the area immediately behind the deflector does go boom first. :::In any case, the Galaxy-class MSD shows the warp core some distance behind the deflector, roughly in the center of the secondary hull. - 63.229.114.203 00:15, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Navigational array Is navigational array another term for navigational deflector? If so, perhaps the former should redirect to the latter, as navigational array does have 3 pages currently linking to it. -Intricated 03:18, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. — THOR ''=/\='' 18:47, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Constellation class The article says the Constellation class doesn't have a deflector.. I always thought that's what that dark opening at the front of the saucer was? Or is that a shuttlebay? Skold 06:26, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Navi-Deflectors / Images / Constellation It would seem to be a logical rule that _every_ Federation Starship would need a navigational deflector in order to fly. Therefore, the Constellation-class of Federation Starships must have a navi-deflector _somewhere_, even if there is no specific canonical reference to it. This article needs at least one good image capture of the close-up on the Enterprise-E's navi-deflector dish assembly, as seen during the "space walk" in the feature film "First Contact". Such an image (or images?) would reveal extreme close-up details of what this technology looks like. Constitution Deflector Anyone know why the Constitution had an Orange Deflector, which switched to blue? :The Constitution class began life with a fully extended gold metallic deflector. By the films, the deflector was pushed into the hull and covered with blue lights. The deflector was still "orange" (actually gold), but the gold coloring was not seen clearly because of the blue lighting. Oh, and it had to do with technological advancements. --From Andoria with Love 00:00, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::I meant right before it left spacedock it Star Trek I. :::Andrew Probert's original intention was for the deflector to emit a dull red-orange glow at low velocities, transitioning to the familiar brilliant bluish-white as the ship accelerated; unfortunately, the effect doesn't appear to have been used consistently. See question 19 from the interview here :::Actually, I'm not even sure the deflector on the Connie refit was ever shown completely powered down. - 63.229.114.203 00:15, 20 April 2007 (UTC)